


为爱造句的练习

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09
Summary: 一群小段子而已





	为爱造句的练习

为爱造段的练习

一

狮子王代入我朱修真美妙，鲁鲁就是没安娜那么彪悍，雀的某些特质很小狮子，拥有强健的体魄（不会老是被安娜吊打）。雀觉得自己杀父是罪孽远走他乡自我放逐，鲁鲁不远千里嗅嗅雀的痕迹一路追踪，嗅到别人的气味，吃醋，一嗅才发现是罗伊德（丁满）和塞西尔（彭彭）照顾雀。鲁鲁和雀再次一见钟情，两兽疯狂打野战，雀在鲁鲁的劝慰下终于决定夺回他的地盘，娶鲁鲁为妻！完了。

二

突然脑了下，朱雀觉得鲁鲁不怎么很爽，一时脑抽，怀疑鲁鲁在外有人，或者说那人让鲁鲁很爽，愤怒又脑抽了直接戴玩意（是助长JJ的修正器），不跟鲁鲁做爱，弄得鲁鲁怀疑朱雀在外也有人，心里愤怒又伤心，跟踪雀没效果。趁朱雀进入浴室，鲁鲁干脆裸披浴衣冲上去，一看到朱雀那里惊呆了，朱雀说鲁鲁看起来不是很爽，鲁鲁修：都是你，每次都让我筋疲力竭！你那里又增大了我更吃不消啊！

三

神根岛鲁鲁被QJ，始终都不知道雀diao是什么样，只知道太大了，一路上雀艹自己，导致鲁鲁认为雀的大小远远大于自己的尺寸，因为屈辱与疼痛，所以不去看雀的尺寸。

说谎时期跟雀做，因为害怕而不去看尺寸，还是朱雀因为心中有愧，诱惑鲁鲁去看自己的大JJ，鲁鲁怕朱雀怀疑还是睁开，哇，好大！吓得鲁鲁紧张地缩紧，朱雀能感觉到鲁鲁的X紧张地裹着自己的手指，就很小心地帮鲁鲁扩张，说不用怕，它会给你无限的快乐。这样鲁鲁体会到第一次的快乐，快乐中含有泪，这样他的身体被艹成朱雀的形状，但还是不敢直视雀的JJ，最后他还是给雀做了腰带。后来还是雀非常小心温柔对待鲁鲁，才帮鲁鲁洗去阴影。

四

鲁鲁曾经想过摆脱朱雀的痕迹，但只要身体靠近朱雀就不由自主发抖，他想过去风俗店（没去）、试DIY，甚至请教前列腺按摩，却还是没法从朱雀给的诅咒解脱出来。骑士帝就干脆放飞了，被朱雀艹的鲁鲁修舔着朱雀残留着液体的手，朱雀说：你要记得，把你和我身上的液体舔干净，然而鲁鲁舔着自己的时候他就扑过去，直接开艹，一边艹一边说：我会把所有液体都在你身体播撒，让你怀我的孩子。鲁鲁媚笑说：我肚子里已经有你和我的骨血，他将会在明天诞生。

五

邻居男和别人谈起SEX，邻居男表示有过很多次美好的体验，但是……希望能发展到上面那种，因为上面啊……来了一对狗男男，特别是长得很美的黑发紫眼，看一眼要被掰弯的那种。哪知道一到晚上，哦天哪，听听动静简直是谋杀！搞的我女友都觉得我不行！附和我太勉强了！！于是他们决定去讨经，棕发碧眼讲解很糟糕，说让他舒服点，这个那个都行。基本不说美人的身体部位。直到去游泳池……他们才看清朱雀的那个……懂了！再看朱雀一脸天然把长款上衣罩在穿比基尼的鲁鲁修，哦哦，这家伙不止有大根，还有强烈的占有欲。

六

朱雀和鲁鲁是非常好的青梅竹马，鲁鲁因为被怀疑还没滚床而深感郁闷，朱雀说我教你。教着教着滚上了床，朱雀和鲁鲁纷纷表示：我们是好朋友吧，以前没做过吧。感觉不错，很好。从此双方有了心思，按耐不住就想做了，鲁鲁修傲娇表示：不是我们想做，是房间想做！一边说一边脱下朱雀的衣服。朱雀摸着鲁鲁屁\\\股说：好吧，不做的话房间很失望。

七

看了破产姐妹，套了套，有人造谣雀有小小鸟，然后鲁鲁很生气，我给这家伙投保了你又没见过。雀的仇家刺激鲁鲁修啥啥啥的，鲁鲁一生气就直接甩出手机，主持人看了下：细心放大照片，这东西我认识，我也有一根。感慨雀真是神雕大侠啊[doge][doge]……这就叫：谣言止于智者。 

八

你侬我侬，忒煞情多，情多处，热如火。把一块泥，捻一个你，塑一个我。将咱两个，一齐打破，用水调和。再捻一个你，再塑一个我。我攻着你身，你受着我身。与你生同一个衾，死同一个椁。

鲁鲁哈哈哈哈哈

不写情词不写诗，一方素帕寄心知。心知拿了颠倒看，横也丝来竖也丝。（嚼着朱雀未必懂）

九

基诺被甩了，唉，总之他被甩了，然后他一个月都没纾解过了，决定找个新恋情，但没有感觉。好哥儿朱雀说自己去看AV，慢慢培养感觉，比如他对着他卧房内鲁鲁修等身立牌，基诺：借我鲁鲁修。一向好善乐施的朱雀却非常坚决拒绝，最后怕有人偷走就把鲁鲁修等身立牌抱走并将之锁在宝库。 

十

少年看了三位舞娘，沉吟许久，作了幅画，画做的特别好看，不过诗嘛哈哈哈哈，借用别家一首：芙蓉转圈舞蹈处,左摇右摆好似鸭。挥袖扭腰真窈窕,看得我心花怒放。

七骑路过，沉吟许久才买下一，尽管他不认识几个中国字。

后来零骑拿舞娘装逼迫鲁鲁穿，鲁鲁羞愤自尽（不）。零骑自己坐着椅子透过葡萄酒望着羞愤的皇修。零骑说你欠我啊。鲁鲁只好走过来坐在零骑大腿，由零骑慢慢撕碎自己的舞娘衣……

——END——

整理了小段子，给朱修圈添一把

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家看的很开心哦


End file.
